Días de ratones y serpientes
by lazarvs-den
Summary: Hermione retrocede en el tiempo tal vez demasiado, y Tom Riddle encuentra un ratón haciendo una madriguera en su nido de serpientes. ¿Cuanto tiempo se tarda una víbora en terminar de jugar con su comida?
1. PRÓLOGO

**N/A: Nada que sea reconocido como canon es de mi propiedad. Lo mío es más carne de cañón.**

**Sí, sé que este AU está extremadamente explotado. Sí, sé que esta combinación de personajes es perturbadora. No, no tengo beta.**

**.**

**_Prólogo_**

_Algunos errores te llevan demasiado lejos, pero todos los caminos llevan a Roma._

_._

Lo primero que hizo Hermione Granger cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en la época equivocada fue esconderse. Acalló la voz interna de Ron en su cabeza diciéndole que lo enfrentara sin tapujos y acabase con él de una vez, y comenzó a idear un plan.

La lechucería vacía olía a virutas y comida de ave y la luz que entraba por los gigantes ventanales dejaba ver el comienzo de la mañana. En las manos de Hermione, El Profeta tenía un enorme titular con una fotografía mágica del castillo que rezaba "_MONSTRUO EN HOGWARTS FINALMENTE CAPTURADO: LAS ÚLTIMAS DECLARACIONES DEL DIRECTOR DIPPET_" del año 1943.

En la verdadera línea temporal de Hermione Granger, la guerra había finalizado. Todavía podía oler en su ropa el hedor de los cadáveres siendo consumidos por el fuego. Su pelo enmarañado lleno de sangre y ceniza todavía tenía trozos de ramas y hojas del Bosque Prohibido.

En el día en el que había caído, Tom Marvolo Riddle estaba en su quinto año de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y acababa de cerrar la cámara de los secretos.


	2. INVISIBILIA

_**N/A:**__ Harry Potter, su mundo y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**INVISIBILIA**

_A veces cuando los demás no pueden vernos es cuando más nos vemos a nosotros mismos_

**.**

Slughorn era un idiota.

Un idiota muy calculador y oportunista, pero un idiota al fin y al cabo. La chica se preguntó cómo podían tener en Hogwarts a un hombre que no reconociera a sus propios alumnos, pero por otra parte, Dumbledore sería Director años después.

Parecía una broma que estaba en Hogwarts y nadie sabía aún de su existencia incluso con su apariencia desaliñada. La dejaba aún más intranquila.

-Profesor, ¿puedo pasar?- le dijo, e inmediatamente el hombre sonrió tontamente y la dejó entrar. Podía notar que estaba un poco ebrio por el color de sus mejillas y la botella de vino de duendes mal escondida bajo el escritorio.

Había comenzado con un par de preguntas básicas de los ÉXTASIS y para cuando el hombre se había dado cuenta de que nunca la había visto en su vida, ella ya lo había dejado inconsciente. Lo desmemorizó con extremo cuidado y colocó estratégicamente la copa tirada sobre los pergaminos que había estado corrigiendo. Sintió pena por los estudiantes que nunca recibirían las correcciones de sus tareas, pero era necesario para que el profesor pensara que había caído en un profundo sueño durante su período de breve borrachera.

Se apresuró a tomar lo que necesitaba y salir de las mazmorras. La noche era silenciosa y le hubiese tomado poco tiempo llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres de no haberse detenido en cada esquina a comprobar que no había nadie en los pasillos.

Cuando entró la Sala tenía los elementos faltantes; yesquero, caldero y multitud de objetos para manipular sus recién adquiridos ingredientes. Y una cama. Casi se desmaya del alivio antes de dejar sus cosas sobre una pequeña mesa junto al caldero y llegar al pequeño colchón de sábanas blancas.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio mientras intentaba no pensar en el cuerpo inerte de Harry tirado en el suelo y la mirada desesperada de Ron que le gritaba que huyera.


	3. OCULI

_**N/A: **__Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes no me pertenece. Yo solo los reinvento._

_._

**OCULI**

.

Estaba siendo observado.

Estaba en las sombras, en alguna parte. Podía _sentirlos_. Había ojos sobre todos sus movimientos.

Ya había sucedido antes; compañeros que deseaban su ayuda, profesores encantados con su actitud y conocimiento, admiradores deslumbrados, fieles y no tan fieles seguidores, aliados. También quienes lo miraban con recelo, quienes habían estorbado en su camino a lo largo de los años, que sabían que era más que una cara bonita y notas perfectas. Todos recorrían los pasillos, asomaban en las esquinas.

Esta vez era distinto.

Había alguien vigilándolo meticulosamente.

Miró sutilmente sobre su libro, sentado en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca. Un par de Hufflepuffs hablando en voz baja, tres Gryffindors más entrando en pánico que concentrados en sus materiales de estudio y, contra una de las estanterías, alguien que había intentado volverse invisible.

Volvió los ojos sobre su libro, apenas sonriente.

"_Interesante. No pensé que las noticias viajaran tan rápido_."


End file.
